The Hormone
by opkisofg
Summary: Science creates a monster that mom must deal with. Pure smut. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the story itself.


_**The original story was written by dellagordo on lit erotica if you wish to read it.**_

The Hormone

It was two-thirty in the afternoon on a gorgeous late summer day, and Naruto Uzumaki awkwardly stepped out of his car, shouldered his bookbag and lurched up the driveway towards his house. The house would be empty for a few more hours, which meant Naruto would be able to provide himself with some much needed relief. His mom was Xybochem's top biochemist, and she got that way by working long hours. Particularly after Naruto's dad died.

He adjusted the lump in his shorts and slipped through the side door, stumbling through the kitchen and straight to his room. Naruto threw his bag on the floor and, quickly undressing, threw his clothes beside it. He breathed a sigh of relief as his cock, no longer confined within boxers and canvas shorts, stretched out to it's full, prodigious length.

It was nearly as thick and long as his forearm now, and his balls had swollen almost as big as his fists. They needed regular emptying these days, often as much as five or six times a day. This would be his third for the day. Once in the morning before school and once in the boy's bathroom during lunch. On the drive home after school he had felt his cock stiffening of it's own will and knew he would have to jettison a load of sperm soon, or risk making a mess. That had already happened once recently, and Naruto had no interest in repeating the incident.

Naruto grimaced as he gripped his engorged member and began to stroke, urging the pent-up cum to spray. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, he thought.

Naruto had always ever been a slight boy, thin and reedy with a mop of spiky blond hair and soulful blue eyes. Quiet and reserved, he wasn't part of the popular crowd. He'd never had a girlfriend. There was his lab partner in biology though, a curvaceous redhead named Sāra. Beautiful and funny, she made Naruto simultaneously dread and look forward to science class. There were two main problems, however. First, Naruto was a complete wallflower. Secondly, Sāra only ever dated football players.

Which was why the crazy plan was first hatched: Naruto decided to join the football team. The try-outs were grueling, the physical demands not nearly as difficult to face as the other player's taunts and jabs. He washed out, naturally enough. But desperation and teenage hormones breed immense stupidity, and while visiting his mother at work one afternoon, Naruto decided to grab some pills from her lab. If nature had cursed him with a frail physique, Naruto hoped science would remedy the situation.

He thought they were steroids, but he wasn't sure. He started popping them anyway, and he did experience physical changes. Not quite what he expected, either. His chest did broaden, he gained some mass, and working out regularly started to turn that mass into real muscle. It was the side effects that threw him; his hair darkened, his voice grew deeper, and his cock and balls swelled to immense proportions. It was almost as though he was going through puberty again, and everything that made his freshman year hell was making the start of his senior year just as nightmarish.

He was constantly hard and his new size made hiding that fact difficult at best. Even some of the better looking teachers would give him a stiffy, never mind the hot teenage girls that swarmed around him every day. He was starting to get funny looks from girls, but he didn't have the skills to interpret them. He did hear giggling on occasion. Even Sāra was acting funny around him, when she wasn't hanging on the arm of her quarterback boyfriend.

Thinking about Sāra while he masturbated was fairly common. He imagined what it would be like to have her doing this for him, her slim hands wrapped around his meaty cock beating him off... or better yet, her full lips sucking lightly on the mushroom head, licking away the slick precum that jetted from the opening... or her buxom, long legged body writhing beneath him as he pounded his throbbing cock into her pussy again and again and again...

The door to his room burst open. Naruto's hands froze in midstroke as his heart skipped a beat. There standing in the doorway was his mother Kushina, and she looked pissed.

Naruto's mother had always been the "hot mom" on the block, even when he was little. Not much had changed in the intervening years, and even at thirty-eight Kushina was something of a knockout. She was almost as tall as her son, with shoulder length glossy red hair that she commonly tied back into a ponytail. Warm violet eyes looked out from behind thick-framed glasses that emphasized her intelligence. Today she wore a dark suit with matching skirt and stockings, a sensible and professional outfit that couldn't quite hide her hourglass shape.

Typically preoccupied with work or some other intellectual pursuit, Kushina rarely had time to spend with her son, and since becoming a teenager he had become sullen and withdrawn and difficult to talk to. She had made some half-hearted attempts to connect with him, but a promotion at Xybochem distracted her. Usually she respected Naruto's space. But not today.

The empty pill bottle in her right hand was clue enough as to the source of her anger.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Kushina roared. Her son's nudity barely registered on her as she stormed into the room. She waved the pill bottle in his face. "What in God's name did you think you were doing?"

"Um... I... that is... uh..." Naruto stammered ineffectually. To make matter's worse, his engorged cock refused to lose any of its stiffness. Naruto looked for a blanket or a shirt with which to cover himself, but his mother's voice cracked like a whip and brought his attention back to her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She roared. Kushina jabbed a finger in his bare chest. Naruto flinched. The head of his cock butted up against her stomach. She didn't appear to notice, luckily. "Stealing from my office and taking drugs! Is this how your father and I raised you?" She blinked and trailed off. Looking down, Kushina noticed his distended member bobbing between his legs and bumping against her torso.

"Jesus Christ," she said. "It's worse than I thought." She stepped back from her son, frowning and biting her lower lip, her eyes glued to his dick. With visible effort, she tore her eyes away from her son's crotch and looked him in the eye. "Why?" she said. She was angry, but there were tears forming in her eyes as well.

"I... I'm an idiot," Naruto said. He sat back on his bed and grabbed a pillow with which to cover himself. In the face of his mother's fury and disappointment, his own fears and guilt, he told her the truth. About Sāra, the football team, the desperate need to make an impression, and how it had all backfired.

Kushina's harsh expression softened a bit. "You're young and allowed a certain number of mistakes. It looks like you've learned your lesson, too." She paused. "You have learned your lesson, haven't you?"

Naruto nodded his head emphatically. "No more steroids for me, ever. I can find better ways to impress girls."

Kushina bit her lower lip again and bounced the pill bottle in her hand. "That's part of the problem, honey. These aren't steroids. They're part of a fertility experiment Xybochem is conducting."

"A... fertility experiment?"

Kushina nodded. "On farm animals."

"On... farm animals?" Naruto groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"When did you stop taking them?" Kushina asked.

"About a week ago," Naruto said into his hands. "The changes started before then, but I was dumb enough to think... I don't know what I was thinking."

Kushina sighed and sat down on the bed beside her son. She put a hand at the base of his neck and slowly massaged the bunched muscles there. "I don't think you took them long enough to cause irreparable damage. I may even be able to reverse some of the changes, but I'll need a blood sample." She sighed. "And I'll need to keep it secret from my boss so I don't lose my job."

"Oh crap," Naruto said, looking up.

"Relax," Kushina told him. "I'll figure something out. You know you're grounded, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "I kind of figured."

"Six weeks to start. No television or computer privileges, either."

"Mom!"

"Are you going to argue with me?"

Naruto thought a moment. "No, I guess not." A sudden, stabbing pain in his balls caused him to wince.

"What is it?" Kushina asked with concern.

Naruto frowned, turning red. "Well, I have to... um, that is... "

"Oh," Kushina said. It was her turn to blush. "That's one of the side effects. We've only started the testing stage, but the engorged genitalia and increased semen production has been prevalent in the rats we've been using. We haven't graduated to the larger animals the formula is designed for, and they were never designed for human trials." She looked down, noticed the wet spot on the front of her jacket where her son's cock had nudged against her. She touched it with a fingertip, then looked at Naruto. "Maybe I should take a look at it."

"At... at... at..." Naruto stuttered.

"At your penis, yes," Kushina finished for him. "I have seen it before. Recently, in fact."

"Yeah, but, I mean, you're my mom," Naruto stammered.

"I'm also a scientist," Kushina said. "And unless you'd prefer a trip to the emergency room, I'm the only doctor qualified to examine it."

Naruto opened his mouth, shut it, then slowly nodded. With a grimace, he removed the pillow from his lap. His cock leapt up and slapped against his abdomen. A trail of precum oozed from the head and dripped onto the bedsheet between his legs.

"Oh my," Kushina breathed. He was a good twelve inches, thick and sturdy with a beautiful purple head and a fluff of blond hair at the base. He was slick with a sheen of precum, and the juice was pooling in the hole, overflowing and dripping down his length. She reached out a tentative hand and grazed the flesh of her son's cock with her fingertips. He winced, and she finally noticed the swelling of his testes. She cupped his ballsack gently, noting the enlarged size and shape.

Naruto bit his lip as his mother touched his throbbing cock. This was the first time anyone besides himself had ever done so, and despite the fact that it was his own mother doing it, he couldn't help feeling intense pleasure as her slim fingers gently stroked his flesh and cupped his nuts.

Kushina was suddenly aware of her nipples hardening and wetness between her thighs. Her brain might recognize this magnificent cock as her son's, but her body was obviously having different thoughts. Her body was also reminding her that it had been a long time since she last had a man, and that the dildo she kept hidden in the bottom drawer of her nightstand was not only a poor substitute for the real thing, but a pathetic imitation of the amazing trunk of flesh between Naruto's legs. She shifted on Naruto's bed, rubbing her thighs together.

Kushina gripped Naruto's cock at the base with her right hand and tentatively touched the spongy head with her left index finger. She traced around the plum-sized helmet and then pressed the pad of her finger against the hole, coating her fingertip with his precum. She pulled her finger away, but a sticky trail of juice connected them still for a moment. Almost in a trance, Kushina brought her finger to her lips and slipped it into her mouth. Naruto's precum was buttery and sweet and unlike anything else she had ever tasted.

She came back to herself momentarily, and saw Naruto looking at her with a strange expression, halfway between shock and lust. Kushina realized her expression must have mirrored his. Her grip on his cock tightened.

"Naruto," she said, "I'm going to suggest a radical idea. Rather than let you take care of this yourself, I'd like to help alleviate your suffering." Her tongue felt thick in her mouth for some reason, though her mouth was watering.

Naruto swallowed. His mother was looking at him funny, in a way he couldn't understand. But his balls hurt and her hand felt wonderful on his cock and he found himself wondering if she could make him feel even better. At the thought, his huge cock bucked and throbbed in her hand, squirting a dollop of precum from his cockhead. The juice splattered on the back of his mother's hand. Her hand flew away, and for a heartbeat Naruto thought the magical moment had passed, but Kushina only brought the hand to her mouth and licked the precum away.

Naruto's mouth was dry and he felt lightheaded. "Okay," he said weakly.

That was all the encouragement Kushina needed. Without hesitation she dropped her head and lashed at the mushroom cap of Naruto's cock, licking up that marvelously tasting precum that flowed from him like a river. She licked and kissed and nuzzled his cockhead with abandon, reveling in the sweet taste of his juice and his sheer throbbing maleness. Kushina opened her mouth wide and tried to fit the entire cockhead in her mouth. She managed, just barely, stretching her jaw to the utmost. For a moment she let him sit there while she lapped up the precum squirting from his cock and swallowed it as quickly as she could.

Her nipples itched against her brassiere, aching to be freed and teased and sucked. Her pussy gushed with her own precoital fluids, and she felt her panties growing wetter and wetter. She resisted the urge to jam her hand down her skirt and shove her fingers as deep as they could go.

This was getting out of hand, a quiet voice at the back of her mind observed. She had come home in a paternal rage, ready to rip her son a new one, and now she was sucking him off and trying not to imagine what it would feel like to have him inside her.

At that thought, her pussy contracted and she felt the rumblings of a mini-orgasm shake her lush frame. She had to release Naruto's cock to avoid choking. Gasping and shuddering, she held him away from her lips for a moment and then kissed him again.

"Mom," Naruto gasped, "I'm going to... to..."

Oh Jesus, Kushina thought. If his precum tastes that amazing, what would his cum taste like? "Yes, Naruto. Cum for mommy!"

She began to stroke his exposed length, firm and vigorous and once more wedged his cockhead in her mouth. Saliva and precum mixed and dripped from her lips, trailing down his cock and slickening her grip on him. Kushina felt Naruto's cock throb under her hand. The cockhead swelled in her mouth. She braced herself for the flood.

A wad of cum sprayed across her tongue and down her throat, almost choking her, but Kushina swallowed quickly, even as another wad caused her cheeks to bulge. She fought to swallow, but the volume was simply too much and she couldn't handle it all. With a shuddering cough she released him. His cock bobbed in front of her face and continued to spit its precious load, splattering her lips and chin. Kushina swallowed the load in her mouth, as sweet tasting a confection as she'd ever ingested, and swept her tongue across her lips to taste more.

Naruto's mighty cock continued to spasm. Arcs of pearly white cum sprayed all over Kushina's chest, soaking her suit jacket and blouse. The fabric stuck to her skin as the gelid semen painted her. With a lusty moan, Kushina brought her lips to her son's cock once more and let him spray her tongue with his seed. Another mini-orgasm shivered through her as she slurped up Naruto's sperm. While her mouth and throat worked, another tremendous load splattered against her chin and lips. She felt it begin to drip, hanging like a white curtain. She scooped it up with her fingers and fed it to herself, licking her fingertips. Her other hand aimed Naruto's cock away from her face once more, and wad after wad stained her upper body.

She'd never be able to wear this particular suit again, she thought. Still Naruto came, a never ending torrent of pearly spunk, a flood of viscous semen, each wad ejected with as much strength and power as the last. She felt each jet as it splattered against her, warm and wet and heavy. It soaked through her jacket and burned into her flesh. She thought he would never stop, and she didn't want him to. Yet the flow eventually subsided. Naruto collapsed backward onto the bed, gasping for breath, his face and chest slick with a sheen of sweat.

Kushina scooped up his cum where it puddled on her clothes and fed it to herself, licking finger and smacking her lips as she did. She couldn't get enough of the sweet spunk. Whatever biochemical changes the drug had forced upon Naruto, they were sublime and far-reaching and apparently focused on his reproductive equipment. A cock like that with sperm like that was a dangerous and powerful thing. Obviously, if it was enough to make a mother suck off and then fuck her son.

She didn't actually decide to fuck Naruto. It was simply a foregone conclusion. She silently thanked the foresight that had made her tie her tubes shortly after Naruto was born. There was no way she'd get out of this encounter without a pregnancy otherwise. She needed to feel that weapon firing deep inside her, and she wasn't going to leave the room until she did.

It was still hard, Kushina noted. Even after an explosion like that, Naruto's proud cock stood straight and tall, dripping with juices. So amazing and gorgeous. Kushina smiled slowly.

Naruto sucked in big lungfuls of air through his mouth and tried to make sense of strange turn his life had taken in the last fifteen minutes. He had just had the most amazing orgasm of his life, had just felt the most intensely pleasurable sensation he had ever felt, and it was his own mother who made him feel it. Sāra's face was already fading from his mind, being replaced by Kushina Uzumaki's cumstained visage. He risked a glance at his mother, his heart pounding.

She was smiling at him, her lips covered in a layer of his cum. A few ropes had fallen across her nose and forehead and covered the left lense of her glasses, but the visible eye was watching him with something between humor and lust. His mother removed her glasses and set them on the nightstand by his bed.

"I notice you still have an erection," she said. She licked cum from her lips. "Do your testicles still hurt?"

"Not... not really," Naruto admitted, staring dumbly at her.

His mother unbuttoned her jacket and shrugged it off her shoulders. "Are you absolutely certain?" she asked. The top of her blouse was soaked through with his ejaculate and stuck to her skin. Naruto could actually make out portions of her bra through the shirt. He wondered what she was up to now. Then she began to unbutton the blouse, and a slow realization came upon him.

"Um, yeah, jeez, Mom, my balls sure do hurt. Ouch."

Kushina smiled. "Well, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't look after my son?"

The blouse fell to the floor, a sodden mass. Kushina's heavy tits shimmied in her black bra, showing off their pale upper slopes and a generous cleavage. Kushina reached behind her and unzipped her skirt, then she wiggled out of it, causing her breasts to jiggle and jump in confinement.

Naruto felt suddenly lightheaded, and his cock throbbed hungrily, slapping against his belly. For a moment, Kushina stood before her son in nothing but bra and panties, her lush frame exposed to his avid gaze. His mother was never particularly modest, nor terrifically exhibitive, and Naruto had long known his mother was a beautiful and well built woman. But he had never been interested in that fact. Until now.

Her tits strained against the confines of her bra, cantilevering sharply over a smooth, flat stomach. She wore a pair of dark panties stretched taut against her hips and pulling sharply up against her pussy, allowing the outline of her nether lips to be seen. Moisture soaked the front of her crotch, making the fabric almost diaphanous. Enough, at least, for Naruto to realize that his mother kept her pubic area clean of hair.

His heavy cock wept precum, clear and viscid liquid that dripped from the plum sized head, down the raging shaft and into his lap. Unconsciously, Naruto gripped the base of his dick and began to slowly stroke himself.

Kushina scraped cooling cum off her forehead and fed it into her mouth. "Don't do that," she said in a motherly tone, smacking her lips. "That's my job, son." Naruto nodded dumbly and released his dick. Kushina smiled. "Good boy. Do you want to see mommy's titties?"

Naruto nodded. Grinning salaciously, Kushina reached behind her and unlatched her bra. She shrugged the straps down her shoulders and caught the bra cups in her hands. The look of open admiration mixed with lust on her son's face caused a strange flutter within Kushina's body. She didn't quite recognize the feeling, but it made her limbs elastic. Her nipples begged to be touched, and her pussy flooded her panties with juice again. Even with her late husband, even as a teenager with hormones raging and common sense dulled, Kushina had never before been so utterly cock-struck. Was it her son's new physiology, or the simple fact that the magnificent cock belonged to her own flesh and blood? Was it the meat, or the taboo nature of the situation?

Who cares? she thought with uncharacteristic fatalism. She let the bra drop. Naruto's eyes grew as big as saucers. Kushina felt her heavy tits bob on her chest as, freed from the confines of the bra, gravity took over. Not that gravity had yet done a number on her; even suckling Naruto as a baby had barely affected the firmness of her prodigious bust. At age twenty, Kushina had worn a 34D. After her son's birth, she had swelled to a 34DDD, in part she had always thought, because Naruto was such a hungry baby. She wanted to feel those lips upon her again.

Kushina pulled the tie out of her hair, releasing what was left of her ponytail after the blowjob. She shook her glossy red mane out and stepped over to her son. She folded into him, climbing into his lap and pressing her burning, panty-clad pussy against his rampant cock. He was so large that his weeping cockhead butted up against her ribcage, nearly brushing against her swinging breasts. Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled his willing head into her bosom. Naruto groaned. His large hands found her waist and steadied her on his lap as he instinctively began to kiss and lick her breasts.

"That's it, baby," Kushina urged, breathless. "Your lips feel so good on me. Suck mommy's tits, Naruto." He pressed his face between her breasts, rubbing his nose and cheeks and lips against her flesh. "My Naruto." His lips fastened on her right nipple and she felt a delicious tug that sent a dart of pleasure straight to her very core. "My baby." His hands cupped and kneaded her heavy jugs, digging into her plush flesh with lustful urgency. "My son."

Kushina arched her back, thrusting her tits into Naruto's face and her gushing pussy against the base of his throbbing cock. Through her panties, she felt her lips nip at the hard column of flesh between them. Naruto thrust his hips against her, and his heavy dick sawed along her belly, leaving trails of precum across her stomach. Suddenly Naruto shifted, surprising Kushina, and threw her onto his bed. Then he was over her, his cock jabbing angrily into her stomach. Naruto was normally a meek, mild-mannered boy, but apparently passion had awakened something within him. It made that fluttery feeling within her blossom and expand, washing over Kushina from head to toe, a feeling so foreign and exquisite that she felt an orgasm explode within her simply from the action.

Naruto growled and nipped at her breasts. His fingers dug into the waistband of her panties and tore the flimsy, soaking garment away with one smooth movement, baring her hairless pussy to his eyes and fingers. Kushina was so wet, so dilated, that she could have taken a baseball bat. She looked down at the angry red spear of flesh between her son's legs and realized that wasn't an unfair comparison. Naruto's cock was huge. It looked more swollen and elongated than it had only moments ago, when her hands and lips were upon it.

"So forceful," Kushina gasped in admiration, "so big. Does baby want to fuck mommy?"

"Jesus, yes, Mom," Naruto groaned, "I'm going to fuck you. I can't stop myself."

"I don't want you to stop. I want you inside me, in the place where you were born. Fuck me, baby, fuck me hard!"

Naruto attempted to do just that, but despite his ardor and his size, he was still inexperienced. The head of his cock glanced off Kushina's pubic mound as he jabbed at her. He howled in frustration, but Kushina made cooing sounds and reached between them to grip his rampant tool. She guided him to her opening, but released him as soon as the plum-sized head nudged against her lips. It was her turn to howl, in abject pleasure this time, as he slowly sank his prodigious cock into her depths. There was a glimmer of pain, but it was swallowed quickly as she felt herself filled more fully than she had ever been. Her pussy stretched to accommodate him, her folds expanding as necessary, making a home for him where he should never have been. His cock grew wider as it traveled back to his body, she realized with an electric shock, as her clitoris came into contact with his flesh. She orgasmed once more, flooding her depths with lubrication that eased the passage of his elephantine tool.

The cockhead nudged up against her cervix. Kushina's toes curled and her eyes rolled back in their sockets. Her thighs gripped Naruto's waist and her calves pressed against his buttocks. She opened up and he came on, driving deeper into her than she thought possible, into her very womb. She felt his sperm-laden balls bounce against her ass even as his cockhead rubbed the roof of inside her.

They lay entwined like that for several heartbeats. Then Naruto raised his head, looked into her eyes, and said, "Mother." And he began to fuck her. Kushina mewled and thrashed beneath him as each forceful thrust jarred her plush body. Her heavy tits bounced up and down, impacting against Naruto's chest. A salty, sweaty sheen gave Kushina's body a golden glow as her son plowed into her again and again. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, her long legs wrapped around his waist, tighter and tighter, urging him on. Her throat was beginning to hurt, her voice grew hoarse as each cry sounded louder than the last.

Naruto grunted and groaned with each jab of his hips. Rational thought had completely fled him, and all he could do was fuck, driven almost mad by the insatiable needs of his new cock and the lustful moans of the beautiful woman beneath him. He tried to vary his strokes, alter his angle of entrance, but that took too much concentration, and instead he merely jammed into his mother again and again like a runaway jackhammer. His cock felt as hard as steel, a tempered alloy that might well melt in the burning cauldron of his mother's clasping pussy. Her folds caressed and squeezed him, her lips nipped at him, her heat and moisture washed over him, soaking into his flesh, coaxing a thunderous climax from his balls.

Kushina's back arched almost painfully, thrusting her tits into Naruto's face. He licked sweat from her pendulous breasts, and trapped a diamond hard nipple between his teeth for a heartbeat before his thrusting pelvis caused the mammary to bounce away. Naruto buried his head in the valley between his mother's tits. Her heartbeat echoed in his ears, a frantic, ecstatic rhythm that mirrored that of his own heart. He bottomed out again, the spongy tip of his dickhead almost flattening against the elastic roof of her womb, and his mother momentarily froze.

Then she began to thrash around beneath him, her fists beating a tattoo against his shoulders, her calves hammering his buttocks, her pussy grasping his cock tighter and tighter in exquisite pain. Kushina threw her head back and loosed a long, shuddering cry that trailed off as her voice gave out and the oxygen left her lungs. She collapsed in a boneless heap beneath Naruto. A flood of liquid seeped past the tightly clasping lips of her pussy, inundating Naruto's balls and thighs and staining the sheets of his bed. Her breathing was shallow and her head lolled on the pillow.

Had Naruto complete control of his faculties, he would have been alarmed, would have at least paused in his assault, if not stopped altogether. But Naruto's mind was consumed by a red lust that defied reason or concern. All he felt was the burgeoning need for release. So he kept banging away, his mammoth cock piercing his mother again and again and again. He kissed her lips and chin, tasting the remnants of his own cum upon her skin. He didn't care.

Slowly, Kushina roused. She fought her way out of a deep fog, beckoned back to consciousness by the insistent thrusting pleasure emanating from her loins. Kushina's eyes rolled and she blinked tears of passion from them, trying to focus. Looking down between her breasts, she saw a massive spear of flesh sliding in and out of her weeping pussy, and she realized she had just had the most mind-blowing orgasm of her life. "You fucked me unconscious, Naruto," she gasped, hardly able to believe it.

Her son grunted, and might have nodded. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, his face was so contorted with passion and effort. "Do it again," Kushina said. Perhaps he understood, because he redoubled his efforts. Kushina screamed in ecstasy. Kushina felt a familiar electrical tingle deep in her pussy begin to build as Naruto slammed into her again and again. The electricity sent tendrils out along every nerve ending in her body, an ever rising crest of pleasure that once more threatened to overwhelm her. She was expecting it this time, however, and rode the wave as it washed over her lush frame. Tits bouncing, back arching, ass flexing, thighs tightening, Kushina felt her orgasm explode. It felt like lightning flashing behind her eyeballs. Her nipples were so sensitive that even the air scraping against them was sweet agony.

When her senses cleared once more, Kushina grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him in for a soulsearing kiss. He barely broke stride. His stamina, his endurance, his power, were almost unbelievable. "Oh God, baby," Kushina gasped hoarsely. "You are the best son a mother ever had, Naruto." She moaned as another wave of pleasure rose within her. "That was two, Naruto. Can you do three? Can you do it for mommy?"

He could. Kushina shuddered as another toe-curling, mind-expanding climax exploded deep within her. Her body was on fire, threatening to shut down again as the pleasure grew more intense. Her pussy and thighs were soaked with her juices, and she could see Naruto's pubic hair was matted with them. Her glossy red mane was soaked with sweat and sticked to her body, itself covered in a fine sheen. She had no voice left. She could only mouth her command to her son: "Cum," she said. "Cum in me, baby."

Naruto withdrew nearly all the way, leaving only his plum-sized cockhead held between the lips of her pussy, and then rammed forward so hard that Kushina's tits bounced off her chin. Then, with a deep shuddering groan, he came. And came. And came. Kushina felt like a series of seismic shocks were going off inside her as his mighty cannon bucked and shot its precious load. She felt his huge cock tense and throb as each gob of semen fired away, coating her molten core with a viscous white goo. There wasn't enough room for cock and cum inside her, and the sperm squelched and slipped from her lips, pouring out of her in waves as their muscles contracted.

Naruto pulled out of her, still cumming, and Kushina had a feeling of horrible, almost painful, emptiness, and then an arc of cum sailed across her body and splattered her left cheek. Another one found a home in the hollow of her throat. Two or three more, she was beginning to lose count, sprayed across her heaving breasts. Pearl white trails formed across her flushed skin, and still Naruto's cum erupted from his shuddering cock. Kushina reached out with shaking hands to grasp his column of flesh and aim it for her open mouth. Boiling cum flew across her supine shuddering body and coated her tongue. She swallowed quickly and ducked her head as quickly as she could. The next jet splattered across her tits, but then she capped Naruto's cock with her lips and the rest of his load shot straight down her throat.

It was Naruto's turn to collapse this time. Kushina cleaned his semi-hard dick with her lips and tongue, then curled up beside her sleeping son. She scraped cum off her body and fed it to herself, and didn't notice when unconsciousness once more took her away.

When Naruto came to hours later, his room was dark, illuminated only by the glint of the streetlights outside his window. He felt a comfortable warmth at his side. He shifted in his head and looked down at the naked body of his mother curled up against him. Her red hair was in disarray, her pale skin was streaked and spotted with his dried cum, and her breath was shallow against his bare chest. She looked painfully beautiful. Looking down at his enormous penis, he noticed it was beginning to stir, despite looking raw and red.

His mother stirred. "Mmmm," she said, stretching languidly. Dark eyes opened and regarded her son. "I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week."

Despite himself, Naruto chuckled. He wasn't quite worth a full laugh at the moment. "Mom, I..."

"Shush," she said, laying a finger across his lips. She leaned across him, pressing plush breasts into his chest, and flicked the light on the nightstand. "We should get cleaned up." The look on his face made her frown, forcing her to add, "Separately. Then I'll make some dinner and can talk about th..." She trailed off as she noticed his rising cock. "Jesus, Naruto. I can see I have my work cut out for me."

Without further clarification, she slid out of his arms and padded naked across his room. Within moments, he heard her shower running. Naruto waited for a while and then slowly stood up. His whole body felt sweetly sore, particularly the semi-hard weapon hanging between his thighs. The afternoon's events replayed themselves in Naruto's mind, and he found his cock growing steadily harder and harder. The urge to wank was almost too much to resist, but resist Naruto did. The possibility of fucking his mother again gave him will enough and more. He stepped into his bathroom and started a scalding shower.

For her part, Kushina was not nearly so certain as her son that the day had been a good thing. She stood beneath the hot spray of her shower and scrubbed Naruto's dried cum from her flesh and tried to figure out at which point she had completely lost control of the situation. She was the adult here. More, she was his adult, his mother. Which made it all the worse. Incest. How had she let it happen? How could she have been so stupid?

And yet... and yet... never before had she been so thoroughly and deliciously fucked. Even her own hand and dildo had never brought to life so many orgasms within her body. And that cock. What woman could resist it? So huge, so beautifully shaped, fueled by two fist-sized testes that churned out the sweetest tasting cum Kushina's tongue had ever touched. Her pussy felt raw and stretched, pummeled by her own son's magnificent tool. Almost hesitatingly, Kushina spread her fingers along her shaved pubis and touched her vaginal lips. She expected to find them bruised and bleeding, but instead she discovered them flushed with desire. Just thinking about her son's cock, the vicious fucking she had received from him, had her growing wet.

Kushina ducked her head under the shower's spray and tried to reign her thoughts under control. Naruto was her son, for God's sake! She wasn't supposed to fuck him. She slapped her palm against her forehead. She wasn't supposed to want to fuck him. But she did. She very much did.

Dinner was strained. Kushina had her hair tied back into a tight ponytail and wore a t-shirt and sweats and little else, but they were baggy enough to hide some of her charms from Naruto's scalding gaze. She'd left her glasses in his room, and lacked the courage to retrieve them, so she had to squint beside the stove. Naruto's constant closeness and newfound obsequiousness was nearly as aggravating. He kept getting underfoot in his attempts to help, until she snapped at him. He subsided and sat at the table, wearing such a hurtful look on his face that Kushina thought her own heart would break.

As for the meal itself, despite a gnawing hunger, Kushina couldn't quite force herself to eat. Naruto had no such qualms, and wolfed down his food, shoveling it into his mouth with fork and knife. When he was finished with his third helping, he finally looked up at her and noticed how little she had eaten. Self-consciously, and without being bidden, he cleared the table and proceeded to tidy up the kitchen. Naruto disappeared into his room soon afterwards.

Kushina did the same, where she collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She tried very hard not to think about her son's mammoth member slamming into her over and over again, splitting her apart...

For his part, Naruto sat in front of his television playing on his XBOX. He couldn't get his mother out of his mind, either, and as a result his shorts were pulled taut against his thighs, his dick an iron bar. All he could think about were his mom's bounteous tits, her creamy thighs, her luscious lips, her clasping pussy. Even now, it didn't seem real. It was almost as if the litany of images, scents, and feelings that he played over and over in his mind was to remind himself that it did happen. He had fucked a woman for the first time, finally, after ages and ages of hoping and dreaming and lusting. And it turned out to be his mother, of all people. That was pretty fucked up. Didn't change the fact that he wanted to do it again with her as soon as possible, and not simply because the act itself was so amazing. He liked doing it with her.

For the thirtieth time in nearly as many minutes, his character died. He threw the XBOX controller on his bed and unsnapped his jeans. He wasn't going to be useful at all until he squeezed out another load.

His bedroom door eased open on hinges that squeaked slightly. Naruto looked up, wide-eyed. His mother stood in the doorway, her hair a red cloud around her head, clad only in her t-shirt. Her violet eyes shimmered. She glided into the room.

"Mom, what -?" Naruto started to ask, but she laid a finger on his lips. Naruto swallowed. She replaced her finger with her own lips, her tongue pressing into his mouth and tasting him. Instinctively he returned the kiss. He put his hands on her hips, slipping his fingers under the hem of her t-shirt. She moaned into his mouth. His hands traveled up her body, divesting her of the shirt, revealing her gorgeous form. She broke the kiss long enough to tug the shirt over her head, then pushed Naruto backward onto his bed, straddling him. Her breasts dangled like fruit over his lips. His cock nudged against her belly.

Naruto fastened his lips around a rosy nipple and began to suckle. His mother moaned, breathing heavily. He felt her slim fingers grasp his cock and maneuver it so that the swollen head nudged the lips of her flooded and gaping pussy. She opened up to let him inside, easing his girth into her with a squelch. Naruto groaned into her tit, instinctively nipping with his teeth. His mother's hips jumped, sucking him deeper. He followed her lead, and began to thrust slowly and gently into her, fighting the urge to simply slam into her again and again.

The XBOX controller slid off the bed and clattered to the floor. Neither of the Uzumaki's noticed.

His mother's breasts lifted away, and she nestled her head into the crook of his neck, licking and kissing his flesh. The scent of her shampoo filled his nostrils. Her heat engulfed him, sucking him deeper and deeper. Her pussy was scalding hot and weeping fluid, soaking his sensitive flesh. When he bottomed out, nudging up against the roof of her womb, she lifted her head and looked him directly in the eyes. They were clouded with lust and need.

"This is where you started," she whispered. "This is where you belong. Inside me."

Naruto groaned again. He gripped his mother by the hips and flipped her over, still imbedded within her pussy. She cried out, surprised and delighted at the assault. Urged on by her cries, Naruto began to fuck his mother, hard and fast. Her tits bounced against his chest, her thighs wrapped tight around his waist, and her heels beat a sharp tattoo against his ass. His cock felt as hard and thick as an iron bar, his balls heavy weights slapping against her plush ass. He drove into her, again and again, the spongy head of his dick almost flattening against the roof of her womb. It was almost painful, it felt so good. The blood pounded in his head, his heartbeat like a thunder in his veins, and the muscles in his arms and back and legs shook with the effort.

His mother thrashed beneath him, soaked with sweat, a verdant flush creeping across the pale skin of her breasts, her eyes bright, lips parted, tits bouncing. Incomprehensible sounds erupted from her throat. Naruto grimaced, squinted his eyes, and redoubled his efforts. Kushina released a piercing scream that echoed throughout Naruto's room. The two of them did not so much hear the sound as feel it. A series of continuously cresting orgasms left Kushina senseless to anything but her own pleasure, while Naruto's consciousness was focused tightly on the delicious feelings surrounding his rampant, raging cock. It didn't even register on him when his own climax came, until the flood of semen jetting from him into his mother's core actually pushed his cock free of her, still spitting its precious load.

Gobs of white cum rained down upon Kushina's stomach and breasts, streaking her pale flesh. Naruto came back to himself as he watched his cock splatter his mother's supine and shuddering form again and again. Kushina's face was a mask of lust. She gripped her son's cock and aimed it like a hose, painting her heaving tits with his sperm. When his flood flagged, she swept her hands across her body, scooping up cum and bringing it to her lips.

Naruto fell beside her, gasping and heaving, fighting for breath. Some of the manic light left his mother's eyes finally, and she turned her beautiful, cum-splattered face to her son. "Well?" she said.

"Well what?" Naruto asked.

She looked down his supine form. He followed her gaze. His dick was drooping slightly, but still rock hard.

"Does it ever go down?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Not when you're around, Mom."

The devilish light came back into her eyes. "We'll see about that, young man." With a laugh, she pounced on him.

The End.


End file.
